ventrilicafandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Legend / Info - The Symbol > simply signifies the next step of punishment for multiple rule breakers. Punishment structure listed below is not necessarily the actual punishment, it's to give you a brief idea of the consequences and severity. Rules a Colour-Coordinated in the following order: Green = Warning / Potential Mute Yellow = Temporary Ban Red = Permanent Ban Purple = Permanent Account & ip-ban - Ventrilica In-Game Rules - Spamming We don't tolerate spamming at all, excessively repeating a phrase multiple times will get you in trouble. We allow Auto-Typers as long as they're set at a 7 Second Interval minimum. This includes "flooding" the chatbox with repeated messages, there is no need for it. Punishment: 2 Warnings > 24 Hour Mute Excessive Flaming, Bullying & Harassment Excessively used derogatory, offensive comments, discrimination and bullying targeted at a user. Anything that ignores the well-being of someone and can impact on the person severely, this is pathetic and we don't tolerate this. This also includes provoking others into doing this as it makes you an accomplice in the offence and just as guilty as the other person. Mild flaming is allowed but frowned upon. Punishment: 1 Warning > 72 Hour Mute Abusing The Yell You may of donated to our server, that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want, you still have to follow the rules and this occurs to yell. Do not spam the yell and do not attempt to lure using yell, all arguments over yell must be rectified into a pm and lures must be kept out of it. Yell is a privilege, don't abuse it, we have all rights to revoke your yelling ability. This includes replying to Pm's with Yell. Punishment: First Offence - Warning > 48 Hour Mute > If this doesn't stop, your ability will be revoked. Begging For Ranks This really isn't allowed, asking staff to comment on your applications will simply result in your application being temporarily closed. Asking Staff for a rank is just stupid, the obvious answer is no. You can ask tips on how to achieve a rank but bluntly asking for a rank will lower your chances immensely. Punishment: If Excessive > 48 Hour Mute. Disobeying / Disrespect Towards Staff When a staff asks you to do something you must do it, if you disagree with the decision made by the staff member, tough luck. You simply report the staff member's action and the scenario will be reverted along with an apology from the staff member. Disrespect towards staff is intolerable, the reason we say this is because staff dedicate a lot of time to their job. They deserve respect, you disrespecting them makes their jobs a lot harder, simply respect them. You'll find all of our staff members are easy to get along with. Punishment: No Warning > 72 Hour Mute > 7/span> Day Ban. Impersonation Any impersonations of either staff or members in the community isn't allowed. This includes impersonations on reports and impersonating a staff member posting threats. Punishment: First Offence - 7 Day Ban. > Second Offence = Permanent IP + Account Ban. Discrimination Any form of derogatory, racial abuse, religious opinions, gender & Anything else that makes a person feel isolated about their own race is NOT tolerated, We take this seriously. View Here for more details. Note: We take the scenario into a count, so if you randomly drop the bomb we won't be harsh on you, this doesn't mean you can do it. Just think before you act. Punishment: Warning > Jail & Harsher Warning > 72 Hour Mute & Harsher Warning > IP Mute. Account Sharing Sharing accounts is prohibited, we only allow one owner per account. Punishment: First Offence - 7 Day Ban. > Second Offence = Permanent IP + Account Ban. No-Clipping No-Clipping has always been discouraged and frowned upon, but now it is no longer tolerated in any shape, way or form. In addition, No-Clipping into, out of, or even within the Ezone is strictly forbidden and has its own rule (See below). This rule is subject to change over time depending on the Server and Staff's policy towards No-Clipping. Punishment: Warning > Jail & Harsher Warning > 48 Hour Jail > 5 Day Ban. E-Zone No-Clipping We don't tolerate No-Clipping as a whole, however No-Clipping into, out of, or within the E-Zone is strictly forbidden. Anyone caught doing this will be severely punished, the E-Zone was made for convenience and not for Bug Abuse. Punishment: First Offence - 7 Day Ban. > Second Offence = Permanent IP + Account Ban. Real World / Runescape /Outer Trading We don't tolerate Runescape Related Trading, we heavily moderate chat long on both the forums and in-game, anyone seen breaking this rule will receive the full punishment. This is the same with Real World item trading and outer game trading, anyone caught doing this will be severely punished. Punishment: First Offence - 7 Day Ban > Second Offence = Permanent IP + Account Ban. PK Farming When a user organizes kills so they can boost their Kill Death Ratio, this is considered farming. Farming is a repetitive process that re-occurs. If a user walks into the wilderness with no armour on and gets killed, this isn't pk farming, the wilderness is a place where people attack each other. If you walk in you run the risk of being killed. Punishment: First Offence - 7 Day Ban & Reset of Kdr > Second Offence = Permanent Ban + All Accounts Wiped. & All accounts Wiped. Multi-Logging When a user is logged onto multiple accounts at the same time they are faced with a severe punishment. We don't tolerate this because it gives one the ability to have an unfair advantage over the others, if you wish to transfer an item use a trusted member here. Punishment: First Offence - Jail & Warning on both accounts > Second Offence = Temporary Ban Duping & Possession of Duped item. Exploiting bugs in your favour in order to duplicate an item / items. Or receiving duped items, if you're unaware that they're duped you will lose an amount of wealth from your bank in order to retain the balance. Anyone caught duping will be banned and the dupe will be patched. Punishment: Permanent Ban. Macroing / Use of Bots Any use of Autoclickers, Cheat clients that gain an external unfair advantage or just bots in general is completely inhibited. Anyone seen doing this will be issued a severe punishment. Punishment: No Warning > 7 Day Ban > Permanent Ban. Un-Authorized Giveaways Do NOT Do any form of a giveaway without staff consent, in order to do a giveaway a staff member must confirm it first. Anything above 6B will rarely be confirmed, it may be potentially harmful to our economy. Punishment: Permanent Ban. | Second Offence > Account & IP Ban Scamming Any caught scamming attempts will be heavily dealt with, this also includes the deliberate use of trade glitches. This isn't tolerated and we'll go through a lot to ensure people aren't disrupting other's game play. Punishment: 1st Offence > 7 Day Ban | Second Offence > Permanent Ban. | Third Offence > IP Ban. Harmful Bug Abuse Anything such as luring, glitching or X-Logging and any other form of Bug Abuse that could bring about any harm in the server falls in this category. Any bugs found must be immediately reported in the appropriate Bugs & Glitches sub-section in the Reports category. No-Clipping has its own rules. Therefore, any Bug Abuse that will cause harm to any player, or the server or anything of the sort, which is to be determined and assessed by the Staff team, will mean the offender faces severe punishment. Punishment: Permanent Ban | Second Offence > Account & IP Ban. Threatening the Well-being of The Server or Members Any comments that will / are potentially harming the well-being of the server will not be tolerated, this includes threats, discrimination, hacking, DdoSing. etc. Punishment: 7 Day Ban (Only if it hasn't been committed, just threats)> IP Ban. Evasion / By-passing Any attempt at evading restrictions, punishments, or anything of the sort for any purpose will result not only in a ban but in all your accounts being reset and cleared. This includes evading punishment, voting restrictions, simply talking about possibly breaking the rule, and anything imposed by the server or Staff team or has any relation with the server etc. Punishment: 7 Day Ban > Permanent IP Ban & Accounts Wiped. Account Hacking Any attempts or threats that involve account hacking will not be tolerated. The reasons for this are obvious, Don't Do It, we will catch you. Punishment: No Warning > IP Ban. Advertising Any advertising that includes advertising any servers or sites isn't tolerated. Punishment: No Warning > IP Ban.